


Late Night Study Session

by JordanRashell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Dean, College Student Castiel, Finals, Fluff, I feel Cas' pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanRashell/pseuds/JordanRashell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns a small café in the big city. Cas is a college student pulling an all-nighter and is in desperate need of caffeine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Study Session

Cas raked a hand through his hair as he heaved a heavy sigh. His psychology final was in the morning and he was not at all _prepared._ He tossed his notes down and checked his phone. 12:28. Cas let out another sighed. He stood up, stretched, and threw on his trench coat and shoes.

Luckily for him there was a 24 hour coffee shop around the corner of his apartment. He had never been to _Winchester Coffee_ , but since it was the closest 24 hour coffee place to him, he decided to give it a shot.

He rounded the corner of his street and there it was. He hadn’t even made it completely through the doorway before smack! He totally face planted. Cas got up and quickly shook it off, surveying the shop incase anyone saw him. The only person looking at him, and the only person in the shop, was the barista. And wow did that man look nice. He had his short brown hair in a spiky look and was dressed in a plaid button down. Castiel couldn't see behind the counter, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the man was in jeans.  
\------  
Dean was working the late shift at _Winchester Coffee_ -his shop, if does say so himself-because Sam needed that night to study for his nerd school. Don't get him wrong, he was proud of his younger brother. He was wiping the coffee rings off the counter when he heard the bells on the door clink together and then a loud thump. He raised his eyes from a stain that just wouldn’t come out Jesus Christ and saw a guy picking himself off of the floor.

Dean snorted but was quick to hide it with a cough. The guy approached the counter and stared at the menu as though it was written in Pig-Latin. Dean took a moment to take the stranger in. He was dressed in ratty old sneakers, minion pajamas, and a long tan trench coat. He looked a bit ridiculous.

The man let out a sigh (Cas was doing that a lot lately) and ran his hand through his messed up hair. Dean let out an appreciative sound when a bit of his skin was revealed. The stranger must have heard him because he snapped out of his reverie. Embarrassed to have been caught, Dean lowered his eyes to the table, avoiding looking the guy in the face.

“What can I get you, sir?” Dean asked, fiddling with the register. He started pressing random keys and the drawer flew open. He closed it as fast as he could. Dean could feel the tips of his ears turn red. 

“What you recommend?” the guys husky voice sent tingles down Dean’s spine and straight to his you-know-what.

“Depends on your situation. Random coffee craving? Late night study session? Hot date got you up all night?” Dean smirked and finally looked up as the guy blushed at the last one. It made him look adorable, but his blush doesn’t hold a candle to his beautiful blue eyes. They reminded him of the ocean and boy, Dean wanted to drown in them. 

“Late night study session. I have a final tomorrow, well, technically, today. Since it’s almost 1 in the morning…Just surprise me.”

“One surprise coffee coming right up.” Dean flashed him another smile and turned his back to him and faced the machines. After mixing a bunch of things Cas probably couldn’t name, he turned back to the counter. “Here you go sir. One venti soy-latte, triple-shot with one pump of hazelnut creamer.”

“Uhm. Thanks. Just call me Cas though, sir makes me sound like a fifty year old man.” The guy - _Cas,_ Dean reminded himself- retrieved the warm coffee from Dean’s hands. He sat it in front of himself and reached in one of his pockets to produce a small wallet. “How much will it be?”

“I’m Dean. And if you give me your number it will be on the house.” Dean gave Cas a flirty wink. On the outside he was cool and flirtatious, but inside he was a jittery mess.

“Is that so?” Cas leaned forward, a challenging glint in his eye.

Dean smirked. “What I said, isn’t it?” 

“Guess so.” Cas swiped a marker from a pocket in Dean’s apron with one hand and grabbed his hand with the other. Opening Dean’s hand, Cas scribbled his number down, grabbed his coffee, and left without a look back.  
\------  
The next morning Cas woke up to a text from an unknown number that could only be Dean:

**Unknown:**

**Good luck on your final. Come to the shop when you’re done. And wear something comfortable :)**

**Received at 7:39AM**

Cas smiled and put his phone in his bag, unable to wait to get his day over with so he could see Dean. When his final was done and over with, Cas rushed out of his campus and to his apartment to get dressed in something more comfortable than jeans. He decided on his best sweatpants and a loose ACDC tee. Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he left and started heading to the cafe.

 

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Longest one yet haha


End file.
